


All-Stars Online

by FreshStart



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Dexter's Laboratory, Kim Possible (Cartoon), My Life as a Teenage Robot, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: American Dragon Jake Long - Freeform, Ben 10 Classic, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Group chat, My life as a teenage robot - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Kim Possible, Swearing, Underage Drinking, danny phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshStart/pseuds/FreshStart
Summary: Cartoon heroes form a group chat. They try to maintain order. Keyword "Try".
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Let the Memes Roll In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Welcome to the Part Line! by Storygirl000 and Send Read Receipts by TakaiTotem
> 
> Love crossovers. Love cartoons. Not that original but hey I'll take a crack at it. More may be added later on
> 
> For people wondering when this takes place, it starts off during season 1 of ben 10: ultimate alien, season 2 of danny phantom, season 3 of kim possible, season 3 of my life as a teenage robot, and after american dragon: jake long has ended. just a little timeline i made for this fanfic
> 
> Ben: Top10Hero  
> Danny: Ecto-xcitement  
> Kim: Missionpossible  
> Jake: Firepepper  
> Jenny: Cybercutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna try and keep them all or at least most of them in the same world. Looking at it now I'm going to try try and keep all the shows in separate universes since some Earths are very different

[Top10Hero] opened [All-Stars Chat Room]

[Top10Hero] added [Ecto-xcitement], [MissionPossible], [Firepepper], and [Cybercutie]

Top10Hero: Okay, this is either gonna go really good, or reeeeeeeeally bad.

[Cybercutie] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

Cybercutie: There's no in between?

[Ecto-xcitment] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

Ecto-xcitement: ever been in a chat room before?

Cybercutie: no

Ecto-xcitement: then no

[Firepepper] enter [All-Star Chat Room]

FIrepepper: YO, AMDRAG IN THE HOUSE! I BRING THE MEMES http://images.memes.com/meme/890779

Top10Hero: no one brings the memes jake...

Top10Hero: EXCEPT THE MEME KING HIMSELF https://i.imgur.com/zOYKWFh.png

FirePepper: I WILL BURY YOU IN MEMES BIOTCH

[Missionpossible] enter [All-Star Chat Room]

Missionpossible: we just started and we already have memes and a shouting contest. awesome

Ecto-xcitement: pls tell me you 2 aren't gonna do this all the time

Firepepper: No promises

Top10Hero: Same

Ecto-xcitement: our leader and magic xpert ladies and gents

Missionpossible: xpert might be stretching it

Firepepper: you wound me kimmy

Missionpossible: it's how i show my love

Top10Hero: tough love

Missionpossible: more than enough to go around tennyson

Top10Hero: meep

Cybercutie: beginning to understand the "no in between" you guys mentioned.


	2. Public Perception

Top10Hero: ...So now we've got to keep an eye out for the other four aliens and this Aggregor guy

Ecto-xcitement: I'd like to know who the hell thinks it was a good idea to name their kid Aggregor? That's just setting them up to be a super villain!

Missionpossible: well the guy's an alien so maybe it means something nice in Osmosian.

Ecto-xcitement: maybe

Firepepper: maybe he named himself to make him seem bad. 2 of my old baddies were named Dark Dragon and Huntsman. pretty sure those aint baby names

Cybercutie: well aggregor sounds like "aggression" so i can see him using it to scare people.

Top10Hero: speaking of how others view others

Top10Hero: how do the people in your town view you guys?

Ecto-xcitement: Amity Park used to hate me but after the Pariah thing they love me

Firepepper: even dash?

Ecto-xcitement: yep! lol if he only knew

Cybercutie: Tremorton seems to like me. though skyway patrol can be a pain

Ecto-xcitement: you've got a government agency after you too?

Cybercutie: ya. alien fighters. you 2?

Ecto-xcitement: guys in white. ghost hunters. my folks love em

Cybercutie: i'm sorry

Ecto-xcitement: it's cool. they jelly cuz we do their job better than them.

Cybercutie: lmao ya. you gotta get through years worth of paper work just to do shit

Ecto-xcitment: Ha! lame

Firepepper: new york's scared of me. probably cuz all they see is a red fire breathing monster fighter weird monsters and dont know why

Firepepper: the magic community loves me though! AmDrag is king there baby!

Top10Hero: is that why they keep calling you to find their lost magical shit that got stuck in their toilet

Firepepper: that doesn't happen much

Firepepper: ...lately

Firepepper: ......this month

Missionpossible: tbh i don't really have they much negative press. people seem to like me

Ecto-xcitement: probably cuz you're so damn cute

Missionpossible: <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/92/1e/d0921e50a51ec10ec77918551c03c6d2.png>

Cybercutie: what bout me? i have cute in my name!

Ecto-xcitement: you're cute too jen

Cybercutie: yay

Firepepper: who do you think is cuter danny?

[Ecto-xcitment] left [All-Stars Chat Room]

Firepepper: ha! coward

Missionpossible: what about you jake?

Cybercutie: which one of us do YOU think is cuter?

Firepepper: Oh would you look at that! Fu just told me a troll got their ring stuck in the sink again! g2g bye!

[FIrepepper] left [All-Stars Chat Room]

Missionpossible: figures

Cybercutie: so ben?

Top10Hero: I think you're both very attractive and dependable teammates

Missionpossible: cop-out but i'll accept it

Top10Hero: thank god


	3. Big brain, bigger ego

Cybercutie: hey ben

[Top10Hero] enter [All-Star Chat Room]

Top10Hero: sup

Cybercutie: dexter's in the news

Top10Hero: really?

Top10Hero: ...

Top10Hero: huh. didn't see that comin

Cybercutie: came all the way from his world to support us publicly

Cybercutie: i'm sure having him defend us is gonna turn people off that harangue nation guy

Top10Hero: yea i guess

[Ecto-xcitement] enter [All-Star Chat Room]

Ecto-xcitement: u guys see the news

Ecto-xcitement: oh nvm

Ecto-xcitement: what'd u think ben

Top10Hero: im happy he did it. but that doesnt mean we're gonna buddy buddy

Top10Hero: not after everything that happened

Ecto-xcitement: same

Cybercutie: to be fair, if it weren't for him, we may not have all teamed up in time to stop his dick-headed rival

Top10Hero: yea. but he also had backup plans in case that didn't work out. like how he had backup plans to take everyone of us out if he needed it

[Missionpossible] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

Missionpossible: sup guys did u

Missionpossible: oh i guess u already did

Missionpossible: still don't trust dex, ben

Top10Hero: he was spying on us guys! and made plans to take us down!

Missionpossible: i hear u. but he was only doing what he thought would be safe in case we turned rouge

Missionpossible: cuz let's face it if any one of u 3 turned bad we'd have a hard time stopping you

Top10Hero: but that's not going to happen. the kid's way too paranoid

Missionpossible: i know he's got trust issues but ive worked with him in the past and he's got a good heart and his logic is usually sound

Missionpossible: most of the time

Ecto-xcitement: we know he has trust issues and that's why we find it so hard to work with him

Ecto-xcitement: when i first worked with him, he tried to download all my parent's ghost hunting data behind my back

Ecto-xcitement: he said it was so he could better help me fight technus even tho he never even asked what i thought

Cybercutie: that was a little shady

Cybercutie: but after locus damaged me, dex was able to repair me and my mom checked to see if he messed with anything. if he wanted to pull something he could've done it then but he didn't

Top10Hero: but now he knows how you were built and he might use that against you if he wants

Top10Hero: i just feel like that guy always has an ulterior motive and we can't trust him

Ecto-xcitement: im with ben

Missionpossible: well it's 2 against 2 so how r we gonna solve this

[Firepepper] enter [All-Star Chat Room]

Firepepper: Yo the 6th annual Hip-Hop Video Awards is next week! Who wants in!

Firepepper: ...

Firepepper: maybe i should come back later...

Top10Hero: Jake. Important All-Star question: Do you think we should trust Dexter?

Firepepper: honestly

Firepepper: idk

Firepepper: he's cool but kinda sketchy tbh

Missionpossible: so no resolution?

Firepepper: sorry

Ecto-xcitement: it's cool. im sure we'll talk more about it some other time

Cybercutie: so Hip-Hop

Firepepper: Yes! it'll be awesome!

Ecto-xcitement: i'm down

Cybercutie: ditto

Missionpossible: count me in

Firepepper: ben?

Top10Hero: sure


	4. Totally Dramatic Night

[Missionpossible] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

[Missionpossible] changed channel name to [TDWT HYPE}

Missionpossible: NEW SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA TONIGHT!!!!!

[Ecto-xcitement] entered [TDWT HYPE]

Ecto-xcitement: wait really?!

[Cybercutie] entered [TDWT HYPE]

Cybercutie: how did you not know? it's been advertised EVERYWHERE

Ecto-xcitement: been so busy fighting ghosts i guess i didn't notice

[Top10Hero] entered [TDWT HYPE}

Top10Hero: total drama's cool but it got nothin on sumo slammers

Missionpossible: I WILL FIGHT YOU TENNYSON

Ecto-xcitement: and out come the claws

[Firepepper] entered [TDWT HYPE]

FIrepepper: why have ive been late to party these last few times

Cybercutie: maybe spend less time in some gremlin's toilet

Top10Hero: ouch didnt think a dragon could get burned

Firepepper: bullies

Firepepper: maybe i shouldnt invite u guys now

Ecto-xcitement: invite us where?

Firepepper: gramps is out on dragon business so the store's empty. figured we watch the season premiere over there with everyone else

Firepepper: maybe make a party out of it

Cybercutie: IM SORRY PLZ INVITE ME

Firepepper: https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/023/077/Screen_Shot_2017-05-26_at_2.10.30_PM.png

Cybercutie: YAY

Missionpossible: i want in 2

Ecto-xcitement: can i invite sam and tuck

Firepepper: the more the merrier

Top10Hero: cant make it. got a lead on one of the other aliens

Firepepper: bummer

Top10Hero: jus try to party too hard like last time

Firepepper: what r u talkin bout? last time was fine

Top10Hero: YOU WROTE "I LIK BIG BUTS N I CANOT LIE" ON THE GEORGE WASHINGTON BRIDGE IN SCORCH MARKS!

Missionpossible: still surprised you were coherent enough to pull that off

Firepepper: maybe i can top it

Top10Hero: LONG NO!

Cybercutie: dont worry. i cant get drunk so i can watch them

Top10Hero: thank u

Ecto-xcitement: PARTY IN NYC!!

Top10Hero: oh boy

XXX

[Cybercutie] entered [TDWT HYPE]

Cybercutie: BEN! EMERGENCY!

[Top10Hero] entered [TDWT HYPE]

Top10Hero: i just got home what happened

Cybercutie: jake and kim are drunk and on the lose!

Top10Hero: HOW?!?! I THOUGHT U WERE WATCHING THEM

Cybercutie: kim started playing with some of gramps' magic potions. i tried to get it from her but it landed on me and i short circuited and passed out

Cybercutie: danny help me wake up and is trying to track them down!

Top10Hero: why does this always happen when jake throws a party?!

[Ecto-xcitement] entered [TDWT HYPE]

Ecto-xcitement: KP IS RIDING JAKE AND THROWING MAGIC SHIT AROUND!

Ecto-xcitement: A CAT JUST TURNED INTO A MOTHERFUCKING T-REX!!!

Top10Hero: SHIT! ON MY WAY!

[Top10Hero] left [TDWT HYPE]

xxx

[Ecto-xcitement] entered [TDWT HYPE]

Ecto-xcitement: THEY'RE IN A CAR NOW!

Ecto-xcitement: THEY ALMOST RAN BEN OVER!

[Cybercutie] entered [TDWT HYPE]

Cybercutie: maybe i can track it! what's the license number?

Ecto-xcitment: didnt see. fighting a t-rex

Cybercutie: of course

[Top10Hero] entered [TDWT HYPE]

Top10Hero: who the hell taught kim to drive?!?!

Cybercutie: you okay?

Top10Hero: physically yes. emotionally no

[Firepepper] entered [TDWT HYPE]

Firepepper: WE RULEZ THE STRETS BIOTCHES

Top10Hero: where r u guys?!

Firepepper: UP YO ASS

Ecto-xcitement: knew he'd respond like that

Cybercutie: tell KP to stop driving!

Firepepper: WE GOTA GET OUTA DA PYRAMIT THO BEFORE TEAM CHRIS IS REALY HOT

Top10Hero: huh?

Ecto-xcitement: from the premiere

Top10Hero: ah

Firepepper: TO INFINITY AND BEYON!

Cybercutie: traced the call. they're driving in circles at times square. go get em

Top10Hero: headin there now

Ecto-xcitement: what about me and rex over here?!

Top10Hero: dont move. youre invisible if you dont move. youre good at being invisible

Ecto-xcitement: i hope u get run over this time


	5. The Aftermath

Cybercutie: dont u guys think this is a lil mean?

Top10Hero: i almost got run over and danny almost became dino food. id say its justified

Ecto-xcitement: agreed

Cybercutie: k

Top10Hero: first thing's first

[Top10Hero] changed channel name to [All-Star Chat Room]

Top10Hero: (airhorns)

[Missionpossible] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

Missionpossible: the fuc rong wit u ppl?

Ecto-xcitement: morning sunshine. hows ur hangover

Missionpossible: my bran wants to jup outa my skul

Missionpossible: TURN OF DA AIRHORN

Top10Hero: airhorns off

Missionpossible: tank u. wat hapened las nite

Ecto-xcitement: check the news

Missionpossible:...

Missionpossible: o god

Top10Hero: u 2 went to town last night

Top10Hero: AND U ALMOST RAN ME OVER

Missionpossible: shit

Missionpossible: sory

Missionpossible: dis is so humiliating

Ecto-xcitement: dont worry. dex is cleaning up the mess

Missionpossible: he is?

Cybercutie: telling everyone u got mind controlled or something

Missionpossible: c? lil bastard aint so bad

Top10Hero: mayb

Top10Hero: anyways where's jake? do u remember what happened to him

Missionpossible: evrythin aftr 3rd shots a blur

Top10Hero: fantastic

Missionpossible: did i rlly turn a kitty into a dino?

Ecto-xcitement: yea and I WAS ALMOST ITS DINNER

Missionpossible: my bad

[Firepepper] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

Firepepper: i fel lik dyin

Ecto-xcitement: then die

Cybercutie: DANNY

Ecto-xcitement: IT WAS HIS PARTY AND HIS MAGIC THAT CAUSED THIS STRESS

Firepepper: whu

Top10Hero: where r u?

Firepepper: idk gimme a sec

Firepepper: ...

Firepepper: SHIT

Top10Hero: what now?

Firepepper: IM AT THE STTUE OF LIBRTY

Firepepper: HER TORCH IS ACTULLY ON FIRE

Ecto-xcitement: OMG R U KIDDING ME?!?!

Firepepper: THERES GRAFFITI ON HER BUT

Firepepper: it says "FREDOM 2 TAP DAT ASS"

Missionpossible: LMAO

Cybercutie: we're going to jail. we r actually going to jail

Top10Hero: Im on my way!

[Top10Hero] left [All-Star Chat Room]

Firepepper: THERES HELICOPPERS! G2G!

Ecto-xcitement: jake is never havin a party again

Missionpossible; u know what really sucks

Ecto-xcitement: what?

Missionpossible: i dont even remember the premiere lol

Ecto-xcitement: kim... shut up... plz 4 the lov of god... jus shut up


	6. All wound up

[Cybercutie] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

[Cybercutie] changed channel name to [FML]

[Missionpossible] entered [FML]

Missionpossible: rough day at the office sweetie

Cybercutie: is it obvious

[Top10Hero] entered [FML]

Top10Hero: rusted in the rain again?

Cybercutie: That only happened once! Y does everyone keep bringing it up?!

[Firepepper]

Firepepper: it funny

Cybercutie: screw ya

Cybercutie: but no that wasnt it

[Ecto-xcitment] entered [FML]

Ecto-xcitement: then wat up?

Cybercutie: ran into an ANNOYING little problem 2day

Missionpossible: lil? annoyin? Killgore?

Cybercutie: yep

Ecto-xcitement: how much trouble could he cause. Hes like a puppy mad u aint giving him attention

Firepepper: spud could beat him

Firepepper: SPUD

Cybercutie: it wasnt jus him

Top10Hero: the pup made a friend?

Cybercutie: yea. You'll never guess who

Ecto-xcitement: hammer bros?

Top10Hero: the mutant rat?

Firepepper: the ink guy?

Missionpossible: robo lancer?

Cybercutie: nope nope nope and nope

Cybercutie: Armagedroid

Firepepper: 

Missionpossible: 

Ecto-xcitement: 

Top10Hero: 

Missionpossible: wat

Cybetcutie: I swear on my life

Ecto-xcitement: destroy all weapons and kill everything. That armagedroid?

Cybercutie: I know right?

Top10Hero: teamed up with smol boy KG?

Cybercutie: I KNOW RIGHT?!

Missionpossible: how? Jus... how?

Cybercutie: apparently killgore rebuilt him

Cybercutie: somehow

Firepepper: lil shit's determined

Cybercutie: and then he ate us

Firepepper: big dude eats small petite girl

Cybercutie: can it liberty boy

Missionpossible: LIBERTY BOY

[Firepepper] changed name to [liberty boy]

liberty boy: GOD BLESS THE AMERICAN DRAGON BITCHES

Top10Hero: u were saying jen

Cybercutie: anyway

Cybercutie: I woke up in armagedroid's gut and didnt remember anything

Cybercutie: I found killgore I we decided to work together to get out of there

Top10Hero: good guy bad guy team up? Those r always fun

Ecto-xcitement: guessin u did all the heavy lifting

Cybercutie: mostly

Cybercutie: he came in handy a few times though

Cybercutie: we got trapped in a room with the walls closing in and he got stuck in between them

Cybercutie: he also went through a vent and opened the door 4 me

Ecto-xcitement: a broken clock is right one a day right?

Cybercutie: broken clocks dont shout "SURREBDER" and "I WILL DESTROY YOU" every 5 sec

Missionpossible: damn

liberty boy: killgore: the original troll master

liberty boy: we should invite him in the chat

Cybercutie: 1. I dont think he even knows what chat rooms r

Cybercutie: 2. If u somehow get him in here I will cut off your tail and feed it to u

liberty boy: petite girl plays with chinese guys stick

Top10Hero: JAKE I WILL BAN U I SWEAR

liberty boy: worth it

Missionpossible: finish the story jen b4 we kill jake

Cybercutie: we got to the head when armagedroid realized we were in there and set the defenses to OVERKILL

Cybercutie: we managed to fly out of the big guy's eye when killgore jumped on him and tried to pick up where he left off

Ecto-xcitement: super determined lil shit

Cybercutie: with an even bigger ego

Cybercutie: told him ppl will think armagedroid destroyed me and not giv him credit to trick him into helping me

Missionpossible: hubris. Itll get ya everytime. Right jake?

liberty boy: bullies

Cybercutie: I flew back inside the droid and his metal tentacles chased after me

Cybercutie: NOT ONE WORD LONG

liberty boy: -_-

Cybercutie: the defense laser hit the tentacles and armagedroid realized he was a weapon

Top10Hero: so he destroyed himself?

Cybercutie: blew himself sky high

Ecto-xcitement: and killgore?

Cybercutie: gone. Left a tape recorder of him saying he'll have vengeanc . U know, usually villain shit

Cybercutie: then it blew up

liberty boy: midget blows his load on petite girl

[Top10Hero] has banned [liberty boy] from [FML]

Cybercutie: thank u ben

Top10Hero: no prob

Cybercutie: gonna go cut his tail off now

[Cybercutie] has left [FML]

Ecto-xcitement: I gotta see this

[Ecto-xcitement] has left [FML]

Missionpossible: so how long u gonna keep him banned

Top10Hero: soon as he learns to behave

Missionpossible: let's not ask for miracles


	7. Freaky Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School started back up. Might not be able to post so often now. But I'll try and keep on it

[Missionpossible] entered [All-Start Chat Room]

Missionpossible: im back

[Cybercutie] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

Cybercutie: how was visiting your uncle

Missionpossible: typical possible reunion

[Top10Hero] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

Top10Hero: lemme guess. a villain stopped by

Missionpossible: yep. drakken and shego

[Ecto-xcitement] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

Ecto-xcitement: what was blue scarface and the green ranger doin there

Missionpossible: apparently at a ranch near ours there was a meeting with some of the smartest guys in the world. drakken was upset he wasnt invited

[Firepepper] entered [All-Star Chat Room]

Firepepper: maybe cuz no one likes him

Missionpossible: lol probably

Missionpossible: he made them all wear these devices called silly hats that made them dumb jus so he could be the smartest guy around

Cybercutie: there's the classic drakken ego

Missionpossible: ended up beating him thanks to my fangirl cousin

Ecto-xcitement: your cousins a fangirl of yours?

Missionpossible: yep

Cybercutie: that's adorable!

Missionpossible: it was. at first. she started getting a lil obsessed though

Ecto-xcitment: how so

Missionpossible: she started dressin like me, hanging up a bunch of posters of me, knows all my adventures, and only ever wanted to do what i wanted to do

Ecto-xcitement: aww you have your own little stalker now

Missionpossible: not anymore. after stoppin drakken she started idolizing ron since now

Firepepper: wait really?

Missionpossible: yea. since he's always scared and still helps me anyway

Ecto-xcitement: i mean that's not a bad reason to look up to him i guess

Missionpossible: i know i just hope she doesnt get to crazy about him

Top10Hero: why? jealous?

Missionpossible: what no!

Firepepper: r we in egypt cuz i see de-NILE

Missionpossible: no! i just want her to be careful is all

Cybercutie: sure. u wouldnt want to have to step in if she takes your man

Missionpossible: u guys suck

Top10Hero: in terms of cousins though, yours dont seem so bad

Missionpossible: what do u mean

Top10Hero: i love gwen but she can be a little stuck up dweeb sometimes. she's mallowed out a lil since we were kids but she can still be a bossy know-it-all sometimes

Firepepper: i hear u. after my cuz greg go his dragon powers he's tried being a show off and everyone just LOOOVES him while ive been the am-drag longer than him!

Firepepper: AND I STILL GOT SENT TO THE KIDDIE TABLE!

Ecto-xcitement: lol wish i coulda been there to see that

Firepepper: bullies

Cybercutie: i didnt know i had a cousin until recently

Cybercutie: i found out my mom's sister is kind of a hippie so she and my mom didnt get along well

Missionpossible: what r they like

Cybercutie: glen? he's nice. a lil dim. but he's cool

Missionpossible: he also sounds normal

Top10Hero: giv her a sec

Cybercutie: he's also a living plant person with animals living inside him

Top10Hero: there it is

Cybercutie: me and him worked together to help our parents get along. they still bicker but i think theyre better now

Top10Hero: u all know gwen. i love her but she can be the same old bossy know-it-all dweep every now and then

Top10Hero: plus i can never figure out her magic stuff

Missionpossible: what about u danny

Ecto-xcitement: i dont have one

Ecto-xcitement: i mean i do but technically not really

Firepepper: confused

Cybercutie: same

Ecto-xcitement: her name's dani. she's not really my cousin

Ecto-xcitement: she's a clone

Top10Hero: wait what?!

Cybercutie: HOW

Ecto-xcitement: plasmius

Ecto-xcitement: he wanted the perfect halfa son but made a bunch of mistakes, she was one of them

Top10Hero: how do u "accidentally" make a clone?! that's the opposite gender of the person you're tryin to clone?

Ecto-xcitement: dont know. wasnt there

Ecto-xcitement: anyways she thought vlad was going to use my dna to save her but found out he just wanted it to finish the clone so she helped me kick his ass

Cybercutie: go girl!

Ecto-xcitement: yep. she left amity park afterwards. dont know where she is now

Missionpossible: so what im hearing is we all have weird and crazy cousins?

Firepepper: urs doesnt sound so bad in comparison

Firepepper: besides the worshiping ron thing

Missionpossible: did getting knocked around by jen not teach u anything

Firepepper: that was a draw

Cybercutie: keep tellin urself that

Top10Hero: lets not start a fight in every meeting shall we?

Ecto-xcitement: might be asking for too much ben

Top10Hero: i can hope can i?


	8. Pushing the limit

Ecto-xcitement: damn. that sounds rough

Top10Hero: yea. came so close to stoppin him. now we gotta find this map b4 he does

Firepepper: we got ur back if u need us

Firepepper: memesmonkey.com/images/memesmonkey/e7/e7d2e4f1b05bdc8343b3fd7dd148b0c7.jpeg

Top10Hero: k i feel a little better now

Cybercutie: speaking of copying powers, i got a question ben

Top10Hero: shoot

Cybercutie: so the ultimatrix scans new alien dna and copies it in the watch letting u turn into them right?

Top10Hero: pretty much

Cybercutie: u think u could do that with jake?

Top10Hero: huh

Top10Hero: idk

Missionpossible: i mean technically jake's technically still human so would that even work?

Top10Hero: huh idk

Missionpossible: mayb u 2 should test it out

[Ecto-xcitement] changed channel name to [Myth-Busters]

Ecto-xcitement: This week on Myth-Busters!

Firepepper: no thx

Ecto-xcitement: why not

Cybercutie: he's worried ben might be a better dragon than he is

Firepepper: no way

Ecto-xcitement: prove it

Firepepper: i see what u guys r doin

Ecto-xcitement: and?

Firepepper: ...

Firepepper: hate u

Firepepper: lets do it

Top10Hero: on my way

[Top10Hero] left [Myth-Busters]

[Firepepper] left [Myth-Busters]

........................................................................................................................

[Top10Hero] entered [Myth-Busters]

Top10Hero: no dice

[Cybercutie] entered [Myth-Busters]

Cybercutie: aw really

[Firepepper] entered [Myth-Busters]

Firepepper: obviously. u cant copy all this awesomeness

[Missionpossible] entered [Myth-Busters]

Missionpossible: more like there's too much ego to copy

Firepepper: u say ego. i call it swag

Cybercutie: lol sure

[Ecto-xcitement] entered [Myth-Busters]

Ecto-xcitement: myth busted

Ecto-xcitement: now lets see if it'll work for ghosts

Cybercutie: oh yeah! let's do that!

Top10Hero: r u guys gonna have me scan EVERY alien species from ur world?

Missionpossible: y not. givs u more weapons in ur armory

Top10Hero: good point

Top10Hero: so danny?

Ecto-xcitement: on it

Missionpossible: i gotta sitch. something in tokyo. lemme know how it goes

[Missionpossible] left [Myth-Busters]

...................................................................................................................................

[Missionpossible] entered [Myth-Busters]

Missionpossible: so how'd it

[Ecto-xcitement] entered [Myth-Busters]

Ecto-xcitement: backfired. backfired horribly

Missionpossible: what happened?!

Ecto-xcitement: we went to scan one of the ecto-puses and ben's watch glitched out. it was sayin "toxic foreign substances in proximity" and started sendin out waves of energy across the zones

Missionpossible: holy shit really?!

Ecto-xcitement: to make things worse technus showed up

Ecto-xcitement: he tried hacking the watch, which in turned, turned into this amalgam of some of ben's aliens and started absorbing any ghosts in the area

Missionpossible: HOW?!?!

Ecto-xcitement: ben thinks it was the watch trying to get all the ectoplasm in the zone together and cure it like he did with the highbreed. but it went bad

Ecto-xcitement: now me and jake r in the zone trying to track in down while jen and ben look in amity park

Missionpossible: fan-freaking-tastic

Missionpossible: what do u need me to do?

Ecto-xcitement: head to base. make sure it hasnt gotta to other worlds yet

Missionpossible: got it

[Missionpossible] left [Myth-Busters]

...............................................................................................................................

[Top10Hero] entered [Myth-Busters]

Top10Hero: okay lets never do that again

[Firepepper] entered [Myth-Busters]

Firepepper: agreed

[Cybercutie] entered [Myth-Busters]

Cybercutie: yep

[Missionpossible] entered [Myth-Busters}

Missionpossible: pls never

[Ecto-xcitement] entered [Myth-Busters]

Ecto-xcitement: sorry guys

Top10Hero: its not ur fault. the ultimatrix isnt like the omnitrix. shoulda known there was gonna be an issue

Cybercutie: u just got it and have been busy with other things. dont blame urself

Top10Hero: i know but still

Ecto-xcitment: i still cant believe we cornered him in that alleyway

Top10Hero: tell tuck and sam im sorry we had to use em as bait

Ecto-xcitement: is it bad if i say theyre used to it

Cybercutie: id say yes but then brad and tuck might call me a hypocrite so

Firepepper: trix and spud 2

Firepepper: least its over now

Missionpossible: wont be over for me till i get this ecto-guck outta my hair

Cybercutie: i got some gadgets that might help

Missionpossible: pls help me my robotic sis

Cybercutie: no prob my spy sis

[Cybercutie] left [Myth-Busters]

[Missionpossible] left [Myth-Busters]

Firepepper: how much trouble do u think id get in if she found out i took photos of her covered in plasma

Ecto-xcitement: A LOT

Top10Hero: TONS

Firepepper: i see

Firepepper: ...

Firepepper: so u guys wanna check em out

Ecto-xcitement: i mean if ur offerin


	9. Author's note

Okay so if the large hiatus isn't clear enough, I'm probably not going to continue THIS VERSION of this series. What I mean is I've been organizing a timeline and events for this universe and the I've done that, the more I want to actually write it than just have the cast react via group chat. Basically I want to make my own All Star story. The main issues is that it's a big project and I'm a college student. Plus I want to organize my timeline better. I don't know when it's going to be up. So I'm sorry if you got super invested into this but I do want to make more than just a group chat. Maybe I'll make one later but for now, this is what I want to try and do.


End file.
